


彩虹糖 Skittles

by maopaooo



Category: Chinese Hip Hop RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maopaooo/pseuds/maopaooo





	彩虹糖 Skittles

杨卓凡在网上跟人打麻将到清晨才睡，迷迷糊糊间听到了熟悉的声音，一时竟没反应过来是谁。

来人窸窸窣窣地爬上了床，又掀开被角钻了进来。杨卓凡懒得睁开眼睛，只是抬起手下意识地想把压在身上的重量推走，对方却得寸进尺地坐在了杨卓凡的身上。

杨卓凡被压得不得不抬起了沉重的眼皮，『…你怎么来了？』

『来教训一个嘴臭的弟弟。』

『快起来，重死了。』

『我不起来。』一向温顺乖巧的人此时非但不听杨卓凡的命令，还把杨卓凡试图推开自己的手压在身体两边，用脚踩住。『就不起来。』

杨卓凡刚想发作，他嘻嘻笑了起来，『棒子你本命年竟然穿红内裤！』说着还开始拽内裤边上的皮筋弹杨卓凡的肚皮。

『你下去。』杨卓凡被折腾得没脾气了，『手上全是汗不许往我衣服上抹。』

他反而更来劲了，开始对杨卓凡上下其手，隔着T恤来回抚弄杨卓凡的松软肚皮。滑腻纤白的手顺着身体往上摸，在胸肌上轻轻摩挲，指尖还不时撩过杨卓凡的乳头。

杨卓凡被他摸得都快起反应了，语气严厉了起来，『你弄得我好难受，快把手拿开。』

他有点委屈地抽回了手，低垂着凤眼，『…你总是仗着我喜欢你这样欺负我。』

杨卓凡盯着他高挺的鼻子和上下翻动的粉嫩唇瓣，竟有些失神，『嗯？你说什么？』

他撅着嘴嘟囔，『棒子哥你看，我想你想得弟弟都硬了。』他突然把松垮的裤腰褪到大腿根，握住分身上下甩动。『棒子哥，你看我好硬。』

杨卓凡被活色生香的画面震慑住了，一时竟不知道该如何反应，任由他坐在自己身上做着猥亵的动作。

他用右手抚摸着自己的性器，上下套弄的同时，不时用指腹摩擦粉色的前端和吐出透明液体的小孔。他把左手的手指含在嘴里逐根舔湿，搅拌着自己的口腔，无意识地发出呜咽声，惹得杨卓凡心跳加速气息紊乱。之后抬高臀部，把湿漉漉的手指伸向自己的身后。他咬住下唇压抑喘息和差点漏出的呻吟，贴着杨卓凡的腿微微地颤抖。

明明什么都看不到却异常淫糜，杨卓凡只能从黏答答的声音和他潮红的面容想象他在对自己的后穴做什么。他的手指细白纤长，怎么在入口处轻轻戳刺，用指尖探入，能吞入几个指节，几根手指，碰到哪里会无法自控地颤抖，小穴如何在抽插中逐渐绽放。

杨卓凡觉得口干舌燥，下半身像着了火，觍着脸说，『你住到我家，就要为我干一些力所能及的小事……比如现在帮我。』

『可是我的手都在忙没有空耶，』他皱起小脸一副纠结的样子，明眸闪烁着狡黠的光芒，天使般无邪的容颜豁然开朗。『用脚可以吗？』

他用脚踩在杨卓凡胯下的鼓包来回摩挲，用脚趾模仿手握的方式隔着内裤轻轻揉捏着茎体。隔靴搔痒让杨卓凡心急如焚，想催促他快一点。他像是感知了杨卓凡的焦急，用大脚趾勾住内裤边，把内裤一下子拉了下来，硬梆梆的阴茎蹦了出来。『棒子哥好色哦，我还什么都没做就这么硬了。』

他用大脚趾的指缝夹住肉棒上下撸动，用指尖轻触前端。脚底摩挲着杨卓凡的同时，扭动着夹紧的大腿内侧磨蹭自己的下体。他把卫衣撩到胸口之上，胸口的花蕾因为暴露在空气中挺立了起来。他揉捏搓弄着柔嫩的乳尖，口中溢出细细的呻吟。

微凉的脚底踩着自己的滚烫贴在下腹摩擦的感觉新奇，跟用手不同的快感。杨卓凡眯起眼睛发出舒爽的叹息。

他用两只脚的脚心夹住杨卓凡火热的挺立上下套弄，轻轻搓揉。视觉和肉体受到双重刺激，分身呐喊着要释放，胯下的动作却突然停下，杨卓凡刚疑惑地想问，只见他娇滴滴地轻喘着说，『我累了，没劲了。你自己来好不好？』

『你这个懒鬼。』杨卓凡握住自己的分身上下撸动，『我也要看你。』

他脱下裤子扔在一边，对杨卓凡张开了大腿。杨卓凡还没来得及看清他白皙纤长的腿间粉嫩的秘穴，他又把腿合拢，贴近杨卓凡的脸说，『吻我。』

杨卓凡轻易就能嗅到眼前人甜甜的气息，至近距离观察他轻颤的睫毛，光滑的脸颊，尖尖的下巴，微凸的喉结，纤细的颈项，突出的锁骨，粉色的头发轻搔着自己的脸侧。只想用力地吻他，咬肿他的唇瓣，把这个娇气又坏心眼的小混蛋分筋拆骨吞食入腹。唇齿相接的瞬间又对眼前人充满了怜惜，只舍得用湿润的嘴唇来湿润他的，胸口的起伏和心跳声都融为一体，再也不分开。

心里又酸又涨的感觉好奇妙。像融化的草莓冰激凌，滴滴答答黏黏腻腻淌了一手。像泡了水的Skittles，彩色的糖衣融化旋转成彩虹。明明在痛，却又感觉是甜的。

有些话已经到了嘴边，却怎么都说不出。只要喊出他的名字，就会射出来。熟透的榴莲壳一碰就能裂开，盛满雨水的树叶再接上一滴水珠就会倾倒而下，叠叠乐玩到最后摇摇欲坠抽出任何一根积木都要瞬间崩塌。

有些话只要说出来，世界都会改变。

『我以为你知道的，我也很……』

他扑上来堵住了杨卓凡的嘴，一同跌进了爱的河里。刚才还踩在杨卓凡身上的玉足和纤长的双腿变成了人鱼的尾巴，拍打着水花，河海交汇潜入海洋。

杨卓凡解开阻碍自己下潜的救生衣想追上去，身体却不受控制地上下扑腾，『救救我！救救我！』

他好像没有听到求救越游越远，杨卓凡又气又急，游泳池里的浪里白条都变成了木鱼，水中蛟龙也只能喂鲨鱼。游刃有余的从来都不是杨卓凡，掉进海里的Rapstar也只是失去呼吸能力的凡人。

杨卓凡在呛死前终于喊出了那个人的名字，『李晋！』

………………

 

杨卓凡掀开被子看了一眼自己腿间的黏腻，自暴自弃地瘫倒在床上。

太丢脸了，没想到成年以后还会梦遗，性幻想的对象还是Gucci D。

连帮自己压着腿做仰卧起坐，佯装要亲他的时候，都羞赧地红着脸推开自己的李晋，怎么可能做出这么浪荡的事情。

近在咫尺又仿佛遥不可及，梦中溺水的感觉如此真实。只是被抚摸已经妙不可言，如果能和他做更多，一定爽到要早泄。

杨卓凡有些沮丧，开始后悔昨天为什么要嘴臭李晋。明明可以解决得更好，但是想到他整天跟女孩们在微信上瞎聊，连自己的话都不听了，就控制不住乱发了一通脾气。

心烦意乱的杨卓凡开始咬嘴上干燥的死皮，回味梦中缱绻缠绵的吻。咬破嘴唇时尝到的血腥味，像是彩虹糖的味道。


End file.
